Ian
by Eyden Sognatore
Summary: Ian pensait que rien de sa petite vie de lycéen ne serait chamboulée en visitant cette galerie d'arts. Il ignorait qu'il se trompait... (Attention ! Présence de yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Ian**

 **Disclaimer : « Ib » appartient à Kouri et tous les personnages, étou étou... Enfin, non, pas tous les personnages... eue **

**Résumé : Ian pensait que rien de sa petite vie de lycéen ne serait pas chamboulée en visitant cette galerie d'arts. Il ignorait qu'il se trompait...**

 **Note de l'auteure : Vous savez, je suis une grande fanatique de yaoi/yuri. Et, quand j'ai joué à Ib, j'ai été frustrée de ne pas pouvoir constituer de couple yaoi, dans ma tête. Comme j'aime vraiment beaucoup très fort Garry, j'ai décidé que j'allais combler mes fantasmes de yaoiste en remplaçant notre petite héroïne par un mec. Mais, un peu plus vieux que Ib, parce que... J'ai pas envie de faire passer l'un de mes personnages favoris pour un pédophile QAQ (Garry je t'aime trop pour te faire ça ToT) **

**Je vous conseille d'avoir déjà joué à Ib ou au moins d'avoir regardé un Let's play de ce jeu avant de lire ma fanfiction, enfin, après, chacun fait comme il souhaite.**

 **Enfin bref ! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et, surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, que ce premier chapitre vous ai plus ou non ! Vuala 8D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 01**

 **Une visite qui dérape**

À la base, ça aurait juste dû être la visite d'une galerie d'art banale avec notre prof d'arts plastiques. Depuis le début de l'année, on avait entendu parler de ce Guertena de malheur qui exposerait ses œuvres dans une galerie de la ville d'ici quelques mois... Eh bien... La prof d'art avait fini par réserver des entrées pour ceux qui souhaitaient s'y rendre, et, je faisais partis des rares élèves présents...

Ce n'est pas que je porte une grande importance à l'art, non, bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que... Si l'occasion d'échapper à une journée ennuyante de cours se présente à moi, je la saisis sans réfléchir ! Bon, je ne suis pas insensible aux œuvres de ce peintre qui, je dois l'avouer, a un sacré talent, pour le peu que j'ai vu sur l'affiche à l'entrée ! Mais... je ne suis pas non plus PASSIONNÉ, comme peut l'être l'autre fille dérangée, Cathie, ou je sais pas quoi... A vrai-dire, même si elle est dans ma classe, je n'ai jamais retenu le prénom de cette fille timide qui s'enhardit quand elle voit une œuvre d'art. D'ailleurs, c'est bien l'une des rares personnes de Première B qui soit présente... En tout, il doit y avoir à peine une vingtaine d'élèves. Je suppose qu'une majorité veut faire bonne impression aux professeurs en se pointant ici. D'autres, comme Cathie, doivent être ici de leur plein gré... Et puis il doit forcément y avoir d'autres, qui, comme moi, sont ici uniquement pour échapper aux cours.

-Surtout, ne faîtes pas trop de bruit pour ne pas déranger les autres visiteurs !

Cette prof a l'art et la manière de se contredire toute seule en une unique phrase. Ne pas faire trop de bruit ? Et si elle parlait normalement au lieu de crier ? Tous les visiteurs la dévisagent. Enfin, passons...

-Comme c'est une grande exposition, veillez à vous mettre en groupe ! Bien, nous nous retrouverons comme convenu d'ici trois heures. Bonne visite !

À peine a-t-elle prononcé ces derniers mots que tous les élèves se ruent dans l'exposition, sans oublier de se réunir en groupe de deux ou trois, évidemment. Pour ma part, je me dirige simplement vers l'un de mes rares amis à avoir eu le courage de se pointer ici. Tim, le mec qui est là uniquement parce que je lui ai dit que je venais et que j'allais très certainement m'emmerder. Lui aussi, s'il peut échapper à une horrible journée de cours, il ne s'en prive pas. Nous échangeons un regard discret puis commençons à avancer dans la galerie d'arts. Je suis certain que Cathie est en train de mourir de bonheur quelque part dans les parages.

Après quelques minutes à errer dans les différentes salles, nous nous arrêtons devant trois corps de mannequins vêtus de robes. Ils sont dépourvus de tête, et, on devine sans mal qu'il s'agit de silhouettes féminines.

-Cet artiste a d'étranges goûts, lance Tim avec un air dubitatif.

-A qui l'dis-tu...

Nous passons à une autre œuvre. Oui, on ne prend même pas la peine de lire le titre et la description de ce... truc. Je sais bien que c'est le but de l'art contemporain d'être moche et sans intérêt, mais il y a une limite, tout de même...

Entre les sculptures de canapé où est incrustée de la végétation, une peinture sur le sol d'un poisson géant, des peintures diverses et variées, des sculptures toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, je pense pouvoir affirmer que nous avons eu une sorte de synthèse sur l'art contemporain. C'était encore pire qu'un cours de notre professeur d'arts plastiques. Remarquez, je ne devrais pas me plaindre, le fait que je sois en option art est mon propre choix... Mais, les autres options sont toutes totalement inutiles et ennuyantes...

Je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention aux œuvres, en fait, plutôt aux autres visiteurs. De temps en temps, j'apercevais des élèves du lycée, et, plusieurs fois, j'aperçus notre professeur d'arts en grande discussion avec le professeur de littérature qui nous avait aussi accompagné.

En passant devant une série de tableaux, j'avais remarqué un mec un peu étrange. Il observait avec désinvolture le tableau devant lui, et, si le truc qu'il fixait ne m'intéressait pas, à lui, je lui portais un grand intérêt... Son air de blasé fini me fit penser qu'il devait être aussi heureux que moi d'être ici. Ses mèches de cheveux étrangement pourpre barraient la vu de son œil gauche. L'autre était d'un bleu envoûtant. Oh, il avait d'étranges mèches foncées sur le haut du crâne, aussi. Il portait une veste noir trouée de partout, laissant entrevoir ça et là son débardeur kaki. Sincèrement, était-ce possible d'avoir autant de cran pour sortir comme ça ? Bien que je sois assez mal placé pour critiquer le style vestimentaire des autres, vu mes fringues actuels... Enfin, quand même ! Étrangement, je me sentais comme attiré par lui. Il devait bien avoir la vingtaine, donc trois ou quatre ans de plus que moi... Et puis, vraiment, il était très différent des autres visiteurs ! Comment ne pas le remarquer... ?

-Hé, tu rêves ? Allez, viens ! s'exclama Tim en me tirant le bras, ne comprenant pas mon arrêt brusque.

Apparemment, je m'étais arrêté pour le mater... La lose, putain ! Bon, qu'importe, après tout, Tim sait très bien que je succombe au charme de tout ce qui a des cheveux. Je suis pas un dragueur, ni un espèce de pervers, nan, putain, c'est faux ! J'ai juste compris un peu après mes quinze ans que qu'importe le sexe d'une personne, si quelque chose m'attire en elle, j'en suis amoureux. Et, là, tout de suite à la minute, ce mec m'a fait de l'effet à un point pas possible.

Au bout d'un moment, nous sommes arrivés devant une grande fresque murale. Les tons étaient plutôt sombres aux quelques touches jaunes, rouges ou encore bleus... Son titre, «Monde fabriqué » était très perturbant. Je sentis un drôle de sentiment m'envahir en voyant cette peinture. C'était comme de la peur, mais pas totalement non plus... Une sorte de malaise s'installa en moi, et je me retournai aussitôt vers Tim...

Qui n'était plus là.

En fait, il n'y avait plus personne. Tous les visiteurs avaient mystérieusement disparus, tout comme les élèves du lycée. Il n'y avait plus que moi, et ces œuvres flippantes.

À peine remis de mon malaise, je me précipitai dans l'entrée pour sortir d'ici. Je passai la réception, arrivai dans l'entrée, et... j'eus beau tirer, pousser, frapper, je ne pus ouvrir la porte. Allons bon, j'étais donc piégé dans cet endroit ? J'aurais mieux fait de rester m'ennuyer en cours !

-Merde, ça fait chier ! criai-je à haute voix en donnant un coup dans la porte avant de m'effondrer dos à celle-ci.

Pourquoi ça m'arrivait à moi ?! Pourquoi pas à quelqu'un d'autre ?! J'aurais vraiment pas dû regarder cette foutue fresque murale, sérieusement...

Dans une vaine tentative, je réessayai d'ouvrir la porte, puis je me décidai à bouger. Peut-être que si je regardais à nouveau l'étrange fresque murale, tout reviendrait comme avant ?

Je remontai donc à l'étage, et je retrouvai rapidement la peinture. Elle était toujours identique, enfin, encore plus effrayante qu'avant... Je notai que de la peinture bleue coulait de derrière le cadre. Je décidai de faire le tour de l'étage. Des fois que les choses changent entre temps...

En passant dans une salle toute proche, des lettres en rouge formant des mots étaient inscrits sur le sol et aux murs. « Viens, Ian »... Qui était l'auteur de ces mots ? Plus important encore, comment connaissait-il mon prénom ?

Sincèrement, je commençais à avoir très peur... J'étais seul, dans une galerie d'art, avec un auteur anonyme qui me disait de venir je ne sais où... À quel moment étais-je censé m'inquiéter de mon devenir ?

Dans une ultime tentative, je décidai de retourner au « Monde fabriqué ». La peinture bleue coulant derrière le tableau avait disparu. À la place, il y avait quelque chose d'écrit. « Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose de merveilleux » ou quelque chose dans le genre... Donc, soit j'avais affaire à un stalker qui désirait mon corps au plus haut point, soit c'était un psychopathe qui voulait me torturer puis me tuer de la pire manière qui soit. Je pense que mes hypothèses sont débiles, mais faut vraiment que je trouve un truc pour me changer les idées, parce que je flippe vraiment, vous savez !

Je suis passé devant la peinture de « L'homme qui tousse » et j'entendis quelqu'un tousser... Je fis alors volte-face pour remarquer que le regard de l'homme était tourné vers moi... Vraiment étrange.

Je refis le tour de la galerie, et, en passant près de la peinture au sol, « Abyss of the deep » ou un truc du genre, je constatai que les barrières d'un côté avaient été retirées. À présent, on pouvait passer... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis avancé, jusqu'à...

Tomber ?!

La sensation était étrange, en posant un pied dans la peinture, c'est comme si j'avais été aspiré à l'intérieur, et, à présent, j'avais la sensation de couler, couler, couler... Éventuellement, mes yeux se sont fermés pour laisser place à l'inconscience.

 **oOoOo**

Lorsque je me réveillai -chose plutôt étrange puisque j'étais semble-t-il tombé dans l'eau- je me trouvais dans un étrange couloir entièrement bleu... J'étais affalé sur le sol, et, j'avais si mal à la tête que, un instant, je cru que je m'étais pris la cuite de ma vie juste avant d'arriver ici.

Je me redressai peu à peu, me rappelant ce qu'il venait de se passer, chaque souvenir refaisant surface en moi. J'étais dans la galerie, en regardant la fresque murale « Monde fabriquée » tout le monde avait disparu, des mots m'étant destinés avaient été écrits aux murs et au sol, et, comme un idiot, j'avais écouté l'inconnu qui m'avait écrit...

Une fois totalement réveillé, je constatai que je ne possédais aucun moyen de retourner en arrière. Et si je réfléchissais deux secondes avant de faire n'importe quoi, des fois ? Peut-être que ma situation ne se serait pas empirée... ?

Je constatai la présence de deux tableaux au mur derrière moi. Ils étaient identiques. Simplement, l'un était en rouge, et l'autre bleu. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir de titre...

-Foutu pour foutu, j'ai plus qu'à avancer...

Honnêtement, je devais avoir l'air drôle à parler tout seul.

Il y avait deux chemins possibles. Je pris par la gauche. Je sais pas, j'étais comme attiré. Et puis, autant que je sois dans une situation merdique jusqu'au bout... J'avançai dans le large couloir jusqu'à arriver devant une porte. L'accès était restreint par une petite table où reposait une rose rouge dans un vase. Inconsciemment, ma main se leva pour venir attraper la rose. Malgré les épines, je ne ressentis aucune douleur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'accrochai à mon tee-shirt. C'est étrange, c'était une rose rouge, comme mes yeux... Et, depuis que je l'avais touché, je me sentais mieux. Presque en pleine forme, quoi...

Finalement, je poussai la petite table pour entrer dans la salle. Face à moi se trouvait le portrait d'une femme au regard totalement fou. En-dessous figurait un petit écriteau. Je le lu.

-« Si la rose perd un pétale, tu perds de ta vitalité... Démunie de tous ses pétales, la rose n'est plus... » C'est quoi ce cirque ?! Est-ce que ce truc est réellement en train de me dire que si la rose perd ses foutus pétales je meurs ?!

J'avais cette étrange manie de m'exprimer à haute-voix quand j'étais énervé. Peut-être un trouble psychologique ? Qu'importe, pour l'heure, je voulais vérifier si les dires de cet écriteau étaient justes ! Alors, je fis la chose la plus débile qui soit... J'arrachai un pétale de la rose. Au même instant, une vive douleur me traversa, et un cri de douleur m'échappa.

-Rappelez-moi de toujours faire confiance aux écriteaux des tableaux, marmonnai-je en me retournant pour sortir.

J'aperçus dès lors une clé verte sur le sol. Poussé par la curiosité, je la ramassai pour la glisser dans une des poches de mon pantalon. Sans doute en aurais-je besoin d'ici peu.

Visiblement, il n'y avait plus rien à voir de ce côté-là. Je repartis donc à l'endroit dans lequel je m'étais réveillé, puis je partis cette fois-ci à droite. Mais, avant, des mots en rouge furent inscrits sur le sol : « Voleur »... Bon, qu'importe.

-Manquerait plus que je trouve une barre de Mana, marmonnai-je en avançant. Et je serais définitivement devenu un personnage de RPG...

La clé que j'avais trouvé un peu plus tôt était verte. Comme la porte devant laquelle je me retrouvais présentement. Logiquement, la clé ouvrait la porte. J'insérai la clé dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une salle verte, cette fois-ci.

-C'est le pays des couleurs, ici ! fis-je ironiquement.

En face de moi figurait un écriteau. Je m'avançai pour le lire. « Faîtes attention aux extrémités »... Comment ça ? Que cela signifiait-il ?

Je m'engageai dans le couloir en face de moi, et, mon cœur rata un battement quand un bras sortit du mur pour tenter de m'attraper. Ses doigts crochus tentaient de se saisir de mon bras, mais, ils balayaient juste l'air de façon ridicule. Je comprenais enfin l'écriteau...

Je n'allais vraiment pas m'en sortir sans efforts...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Ian**

 **Disclaimer : « Ib » appartient à Kouri et tous les personnages, étou étou... Enfin, non, pas tous les personnages... eue**

 **Résumé :** **Ian pensait que rien de sa petite vie de lycéen ne serait chamboulée en visitant cette galerie d'arts. Il ignorait qu'il se trompait...**

 **Note de l'auteure : Désolée du temps que j'ai mis à poster, mais il m'a fallut revoir certaines parties de la fanfic, dont le chapitre deux... Enfin bon, qu'importe, le chapitre est là donc on va pas s'en plaindre ! **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 02**

 **Dans la même galère**

Après plusieurs tentatives d'homicide des bras qui sortent des murs, j'avais finalement réussi à sortir de ce drôle de couloir. Alors, s'en était suivi une série d'énigmes pour me permettre d'avancer. Trouver les deux morceaux d'un poisson à assembler et à donner à une peinture de chat, trouver une pomme en bois pour nourrir un tableau de bouche, trouver le tableau disant la vérité dans une salle appelée la « salle des menteurs », le tout en essayant d'échapper aux tableaux de femmes qui veulent ma peau. Sérieusement, ces tableaux étaient étranges. N'étant que des moitiés de corps, elles avançaient en plantant les griffes qui leur servait de doigts dans le sol, se trainant de façon presque comique... Je m'étais moqué de cette démarche, d'ailleurs, mais la peinture n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier, car elle avait essayé de me mordre la cheville. Oh, il y avait aussi les mannequins de femmes que j'avais vu lorsque j'étais avec Tim. Eh bien, j'avais eu raison de les trouver étranges, car ils voulaient aussi ma peau !

Pourquoi tout ici en avait après moi ?! Je n'avais rien fait, que je sache !

Finalement, après une course-poursuite effrénée avec le tableau de la « Lady in red », je m'étais retrouvé dans une pièce remplie d'étagères et de livres. J'en attrapai un au hasard, et ce que je vis me surpris pour le reste de ma vie.

-« Carrie Careless... et la galette des Rois » ?

Il s'agissait d'une petite pièce de théâtre aux crayons gras qu'utilisent les enfants...

Pendant plusieurs minutes, la scène défila sous mes yeux. Des petits personnages mal dessinés dégustaient une galette des Rois en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'une petite fille... Celle-ci disait avoir avalé quelque chose de dur, et son amie lui expliquait que c'était sans doute la fève... Puis l'amie de la petite-fille dont c'était l'anniversaire était allée voir sa mère qui semblait chercher quelque chose... Il y avait une fève sur une table, et la mère disait chercher une clé... L'amie de la petite fille... prit le couteau et... le rideau s'abaissa, puis la petite fille sortit de derrière le rideau, couverte de rouge, une petite clé en main qu'elle me tendit...

Une telle histoire finit par me faire éjecter mon petit-déjeuner.

Au moins, j'avais une clé, maintenant.

J'ouvris une nouvelle porte, et, l'ambiance me parut nettement plus sombre qu'avant. Déjà, il y avait un long couloir sombre, et puis... des pétales bleu sur le sol, ainsi qu'une trainée rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que... c'est ?

En regardant de plus près, ces pétales menaient quelque part. Une rose bleue où ne restaient que quelques pétales reposait à même le sol, gardée par une « Lady in blue » qui s'empiffrait avec ces trucs qui, pour moi, étaient vitaux... Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me mis à courir comme jamais, et j'attrapai la fleurs pour ensuite me mettre à fuir comme un lâche. Enfin, je pense que la majorité aurait fait comme moi, dans le cas présent... Je me précipitai vers le vase le plus proche, et trempai la fleurs à l'intérieur. Elle retrouva rapidement tous ses pétales.

Ah oui, je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais, quand j'ai plongé ma rose dans un vase plein d'eau, après avoir été blessé par les bras qui sortent des murs, ma rose avait retrouvé tous ses pétales, et je m'étais senti mieux... J'imagine que cette rose devait appartenir à quelqu'un... Quelqu'un qui se trouvait ici, comme moi, dans la même putain de galère...

Mes pas me guidèrent finalement à un individu étalé de tout son long sur le sol. Alors, je n'étais pas seul dans cet enfer ! Il y avait vraiment quelqu'un d'autre, comme je le pensais ! En y regardant de plus près, ses cheveux pourpres aux mèches foncées ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de cet individu qui avait attiré mon attention avant que la galerie ne devienne... bah avant que je n'arrive ici, quoi. Il semblait qu'il était conscient, puisque je le vis ouvrir son unique œil visible. Tout à coup, il écarquilla les yeux, et bondit en arrière. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?

-Tu n'obtiendras plus rien ici, j'te l'dis !

-Euh...

-Tu es comme ces choses qui cherchent à me tuer, pas vrai ?!

-Il faudrait sortir de ta rêverie, tête d'algue...

-Hum... Mais attends... Tu... tu es un humain ?

-Non, je suis une licorne, raillais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais, sérieusement, tu viens de la galerie, toi aussi, pas vrai ?

-Ça me paraît être l'explication la plus logique, ouais...

Bien que la logique n'ait rien à foutre ici. Surtout pas quand on venait d'entrer dans un monde alternatif par le biais d'un tableau.

-Oh... Je... je suis si heureux ! Je ne suis donc pas le seul dans cette galère !

C'est drôle parce que je pensais la même chose il y a quelques minutes.

-Ah ! Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté, quel impoli je fais... Mon nom est Garry. Et tu es... ?

-Ian, répliquai-je. Enchanté...

-Heureux de te rencontrer, Ian...

Ouais, ben moi j'aurais bien aimé le rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Parce qu'essayer de séduire quelqu'un dans un lieu aussi tordu, sérieusement, ça n'allait pas être chose aisée. Quoi, j'avais vraiment l'intention de le draguer ? Bien sûr que oui !

Bon, en fait, je voulais d'abord m'en sortir.

…

Et me le taper, j'avoue.

-Ian, je pense que... qu'il serait plus sage que nous continuions ensemble. Au moins, on se sentira plus en sécurité, à deux, et...

-Oh, je vois, tête d'algue est un froussard, hein ?

-Hé ! Je ne te permets pas de me donner ce surnom ridicule !

-Hé hé...

-Je veux juste dire que je serais terriblement idiot d'abandonner un jeune garçon sans défenses comme toi...

-Je ne suis pas un enfant, grognai-je. Et je sais me défendre. C'est plutôt pour toi, que je m'inquiète. Cette rose... tu l'avais perdu, pas vrai ? J'aurais la conscience tranquille si tu venais avec moi, enfin, j'aurais juste pas un mort sur la conscience, quoi...

Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais je suis terriblement débile. Quand quelqu'un me plaît, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être méchant avec, et, je cache mon malaise derrière ma carapace de méchanceté...

Bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais lui dire que je préférerais qu'il vienne avec moi parce que je me sentirais plus en sécurité avec lui. J'ai une fierté masculine à entretenir, je vous rappelle !

-Bon, eh bien... Allons-y, lança Garry en se mettant à marcher.

À peine eut-il fit un pas qu'un bras sortit du mur pour tenter de l'attraper. J'assistai alors à la scène la plus comique qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir en ce lieu : Garry se recula en poussant un cri qui lui avait fait perdre toute crédibilité, à mes yeux. Quoi que... Non. Pas moyen que ce beau spécimen soit ridiculisé, pour moi.

Une fois remis de sa soudaine frayeur et moi de mon fou-rire, Garry me donna une petite tape sur le crâne.

-Je... j'ai juste été surpris ! Je t'interdis de te moquer !

Par la suite, nous nous mîmes en route pour trouver une quelconque sortie. Nous dûmes également résoudre un tas d'énigmes bien chiantes. Comme retrouver la bague d'une mariée pour qu'elle nous donne son bouquet afin d'aller nourrir le tableau d'un visage vicieux. Il voulait manger nos roses, mais nous serions morts, et puis, on n'était pas dans un jeu vidéo, ici. Pas de « new game » ou de connerie du genre. Une chose était sûre, je n'avais pas envie de crever ici... C'était trop glauque ! À la simple pensée de mon corps inerte reposant en ces lieux étranges, j'affermis ma prise sur le bras de Garry qui me lança simplement un regard tout en continuant de marcher.

Nous arrivâmes dans une drôle de pièce. C'était étrange, il y avait les portraits de la « Lady in red », la « Lady in blue » et la « Lady in green ». Aussi, il y avait les sculptures des femmes sans tête... J'avais l'horrible impression que nous allions être poursuivit. Et, en effet, à peine avions-nous passé un couloir que les cadres des demoiselles de couleur tombaient au sol pour se mettre à notre poursuite. Les sculptures aussi nous courraient après. Garry me tirait par le bras, car j'étais beaucoup trop lent. Tout à coup, je trébuchai sur quelque chose, et je m'étalai de tout mon long à même le sol. Garry avait continué d'avancer, et s'était tout à coup arrêté pour se tourner vers moi. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre durant quelques secondes avant de finalement se décider à venir me ramasser comme un vulgaire objet pour me porter dans ses bras. Je le ralentissais, je le savais. Mais, je ne fis aucune remarque, et lui non plus, d'ailleurs. À bout de souffle, il prit un autre couloir et tomba finalement sur une porte. Comme s'il avait trouvé le nirvana, il l'ouvrit à toute vitesse et la referma, s'écroulant à même le sol sans me lâcher.

Une fois notre souffle repris, je me relevai sur mes deux jambes, et toisai Garry qui ne semblait pas comprendre la raison de ce regard. Puis, sans prévenir, je lui donnai une claque. Elle n'avait pas pour but de lui faire mal, simplement de lui faire comprendre que j'étais hors de moi.

-Je ne suis pas une princesse en détresse qui a besoin de son chevalier servant pour la secourir ! J'aurais pu me relever tout seul, comme un grand garçon ! fis-je enfin.

-Je... désolé, murmura-t-il simplement en se redressant à son tour. Je ne voulais pas te vexer... Enfin... comme tu ne te relevais pas, j'ai agis par instinct...

-Bon, qu'importe, ce qui est fait est fait, grognai-je.

Je me retournai ensuite pour observer la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, mais je m'arrêtai en fixant droit devant moi, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, tous mes membres tremblants...

-Tim... et... Maman... ?

L'unique tableau de cette sombre pièce représentait un jeune homme de mon âge. Il possédait des cheveux blonds comme les blés, et les mêmes yeux turquoise que Tim... Son sourire... était le même... Mais, il y avait également une femme, avec lui. Elle était plus petite que le garçon. Ses yeux vermeils identiques aux miens semblaient joyeux, et ses cheveux étaient châtains foncés, presque noirs, et ils descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules... Sa peau, tout comme la mienne, était d'une pâleur presque fantomatique. Cette femme me faisait irrésistiblement penser à ma mère !

Je m'effondrai à genoux en maintenant mon crâne entre mes mains. Qu'est-ce que ma mère et Tim faisaient dans ce tableau ?! Non, que faisaient-ils dans cet endroit ?!

Je me mis à crier comme un possédé, faisant se retourner Garry qui fixait je ne sais quoi. Celui-ci se précipita vers moi pour s'inquiéter de mon état, veillant à ne pas trop empiéter sur mon espace vital.

-Ian, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ian ?

-C'est... ce sont... Maman... et... Tim...

-Ian ! Qui que soient les personnes de ce tableau, en aucun cas elles ne peuvent être celles que tu connais ! Hé ! Tu m'entends ?

Il devait avoir raison, Tim n'était pas venu dans cet endroit de cauchemars, et Maman non plus... Elle devait être à la maison, en train de penser que je devais bien me faire chier à cette exposition...

Non, je ne devais pas penser à elle, et encore moins à Tim, j'allais me mettre à chialer comme une gonzesse, autrement...

Nous sommes sortis, et avons marché pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes... Puis, sans prévenir, nous avons à nouveau été pourchassés par des sculptures et les tableaux des demoiselles de couleur. Cette fois-ci, je parvins à garder le rythme, et nous avons fini par semer les créatures. Je me sentais vraiment fatigué, très fatigué, même en reprenant mon souffle, j'avais l'impression que mes jambes allaient me lâcher, et puis, j'avais envie de dormir, aussi.

-On les a enfin semé, lança Garry entre deux expirations, les mains sur les genoux pour tenter de mieux reprendre son souffle. Bon... Que fait-on, maintenant, Ian ?

C'était vraiment étrange, je voulais lui répondre, mais ma gorge refusait de produire de moindre son, et je me sentais de plus en plus fatigué... Garry m'appela plusieurs fois, puis, je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

 **oOoOo**

 _Il faisait noir. C'était étrange, j'avais l'impression d'être suivi. Un instant, je me retournai pour faire face aux demoiselles de couleur et aux sculptures en robe. J'avais beau courir, elles me rattrapaient très vite. Je trébuchai, et la « Lady in red » attrapa ma cheville pour me tirer lentement mais sûrement à elle. Je criai le prénom de Garry dans l'espoir qu'il vienne m'aider, mais la tête d'algue ne venait pas... Et, j'avais beau hurler, il n'y avait personne, hormis ce tableau qui me tirait..._

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur une pièce nouvelle que Garry et moi n'avions pas encore exploré. J'étais allongé sur le sol, quelque chose de doux et de chaud couvrait mon corps endoloris. Immédiatement, je su que Garry se trouvait ici. Je pouvais sentir son odeur emplir la pièce.

-G... Garry ? appelai-je, hésitant, la voix enrouée.

J'entendis des bruits de pas, puis, finalement, la tête d'algue sortit de derrière une étagère, l'air plutôt satisfait de me voir réveillé. Il ne portait plus sa veste déchirée, étrangement. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir froid, mais, je me demandais sérieusement où était passée sa veste...

-Bon matin, Ian, fit-il en s'agenouillant face à moi.

-Le... matin ?

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu as dormi, mais, tu roupillais comme un bienheureux ! Je suppose que nous sommes au matin...

-Je vois... Mais... où est passée ta veste ? m'enquis-je.

Il eut un petit sourire, puis son index pointa en direction de mes jambes.

Oh.

Ce qui me servait de couverture était donc son manteau. Les apparences étaient trompeuses, ce truc était doux, épais, et chaud.

Honteux, je fis mine de retirer la veste de mes jambes, mais il me stoppa d'une main.

-Tu devais vraiment être fatigué... Quel âge as-tu ? C'est vraiment impressionnant que tu aies réussi à rester réveillé tout ce temps !

-J'ai seize ans, confiai-je, avec la certitude d'être en totale sécurité, auprès de lui.

-Oh, quatre ans de moins que moi, alors... Tu sais, au début, j'ai cru que tu n'avais à peine que treize ans ! Tu es vraiment très petit...

-Tch, moque-toi si ça te chante, grognai-je.

-Mais dis-moi, tu aimes encore les bonbons, à ton âge ? demanda-t-il subitement.

-Euh... oui. Mais... Pourquoi ?

Il eut un petit sourire, puis il farfouilla dans son manteau avant de me confier un petit bonbon emballé dans un papier jaune canari. Je le glissai dans l'une de mes nombreuses poches de pantalon, puis nous nous mîmes à discuter de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs minutes...


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Ian**

 **Disclaimer : « Ib » appartient à Kouri et tous les personnages, étou étou... Enfin, non, pas tous les personnages... eue **

**Résumé : Ian pensait que rien de sa petite vie de lycéen ne serait chamboulée en visitant cette galerie d'arts. Il ignorait qu'il se trompait... **

**Note de l'auteure : Désolée du retard, vraiment, mais j'avais perdu mon chapitre trois et par conséquences, la fin aussi... T-T Du coup j'ai un peu bâclé pour réécrire vu que ça m'a soûlé, et, moralité, j'ai toujours pas réécrit la fin... Bref, j'ai une VDM, lu et approuvé par moi-même /PAN/ Et puis, ce chapitre est plutôt long. J'hésitais entre le séparer en deux, ou à le laisser tel quel. J'ai préféré la seconde option, puisque j'aurais mis trois plombes à poster, et en plus, je trouvais pas de titre...**

 **Merci à Bliss Adamus et à l'Iris rouge pour leurs reviews, je vous aime trop, sérieux... QAQ (j'ai rien de constructif à répondre, désolée... T-T)**

 **Bonne lecture mes loulous !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 03**

 **Mary**

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la pièce, Garry et moi nous connaissions davantage. C'est comme si, en quelques heures à peine, nous avions réussi à devenir comme deux vieux amis. Moi, je me sentais de plus en plus intéressé par lui... C'était étrange, enfin, je veux dire, il y a encore quelques heures, nous étions deux parfaits inconnus l'un pour l'autre.

Après avoir marché un long moment dans les couloirs, nous nous retrouvâmes face à une porte. Elle demandait un mot de passe... Le nom de la peinture par laquelle nous étions tous deux entrés en ces lieux étranges...

-Je ne me souviens plus, marmonna Garry... Il y avait « of the deep », ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Oh ! Moi, je m'en souvenais bien.

-« Abyss of the deep » ! m'exclamai-je.

La porte s'ouvrit, nous autorisant l'accès. Garry m'ébouriffa les cheveux en me faisant remarquer que j'avais une très bonne mémoire, ce à quoi je répondis par un rougissement intensif. À peine avions-nous fait quelques pas dans le nouveau couloir que nous nous retrouvâmes nez-à-nez avec une peinture pour le moins... étrange.

-« Séparation », lus-je à haute voix. Hum... Étrange...

J'avais l'horrible impression que nous allions être séparés. Et, cette idée ne voulait pas me lâcher la grappe. Nous ne fûmes pas séparés, mais la lumière s'éteignit tout à coup, nous plongeant dans un noir total.

-Ian ! Tu es là ? s'enquit Garry.

-Je n'ai pas bougé d'un millimètre, répondis-je.

-Bon, ne bouge SURTOUT PAS. J'ai un briquet, je vais l'allumer.

-Je vais pas m'envoler, tu sais, marmonnai-je.

À peine ma phrase finie que j'entendis des bruits étranges, comme si on appuyait sur quelque chose à répétition, puis, enfin, je vis une petite flamme ainsi que le visage fier qu'affichait Garry.

-Ah-a ! Admire ce talent ! se vanta-t-il alors que la lumière revenait.

Lorsque les lumières revinrent toutes, des mots étaient écrits au sol mais également aux murs.

-« Pitié, aidez moi ! Non, tout mais pas ça ! », lu-je à haute voix. C'est quoi ce cirque ?

-Aucune importance, allons-nous-en, et vite ! rétorqua Garry en m'attrapant le bras.

Nous courûmes un moment, jusqu'à passer une porte violette. Là, l'atmosphère était toute autre. Nous continuâmes, et, à peine quelques mètres plus loin, je fus violemment éjecté à même le sol alors que Garry me rattrapait.

-Hey ! Faîtes atten-... Oh ! Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée ! Vous n'avez rien ?

Je regardai en face de moi, et je découvris une fillette à peine moins grande que moi, aux longs cheveux blonds tels les blés et aux bleus d'une pureté inégalée jusqu'à ce jour. Elle portait une robe verte que portait les petites filles des familles de bourges, et son expression avait vraiment l'air désolée...

-T-tout va bien, répondis-je en me relevant difficilement.

-Ouf, je suis rassurée ! Je suis vraiment étonnée de croiser d'autres gens ici...

-Oh, mais, toi aussi, tu as été transportée dans cet endroit ? s'étonna Garry.

-Oui... J'essaie de trouver une sortie, maintenant...

Garry me fixa un instant. Je compris alors qu'il me demandait mon accord sur le fait de garder cette fille avec nous. Je lui fis un signe de tête discret puis Garry prit la parole :

-Dis, et si tu venais avec nous ? Je veux dire, on se sent plus en sécurité, et puis, tu n'es encore qu'une enfant, je me trompe ?

-Hum... Pas vraiment... Mais je serais très heureuse d'être avec vous !

-Très bien ! Moi, c'est Garry.

-Et je suis Ian.

-Enchantée ! Je suis Mary ! s'exclama-t-elle en m'attrapant les mains.

-Mais, dis-moi, Mary, Ian et moi avons tous les deux une rose qui nous sert à survivre... En as-tu une, toi aussi ?

-Oui ! La voici ! fit-elle joyeusement en dégainant une magnifique rose jaune.

Comment pouvait-elle être si... joyeuse ?! Je veux dire, nous étions dans un lieu horrible, et, elle, elle avait l'air de prendre ça à la légère !

-Oh ! Ma rose est jaune, et celle de Ian est rouge ! J'adoooore le rouge ! Mais, ma couleur préférée, c'est le bleeeuuu !

J'esquissai un léger sourire. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une enfant...

Mary vint d'office s'accrocher à mon bras en me souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle était mignonne, et elle n'avait pas l'air bien méchante... Elle était encore trop jeune pour comprendre, sans doute.

Nous avions déjà traversé quelques couloirs, quand nous arrivâmes dans une salle remplie de... lapins ?! Enfin, plus exactement, de peluches de lapins. Mary en saisit une et se mis à la serrer de toutes ses forces.

-Oh ! C'est trop mignon ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda-t-elle en nous fixant tour à tour.

J'esquissai un léger sourire en hochant la tête et je caressai précautionneusement la tête de la petite peluche que Mary tenait entre ses bras. Je me tournai vers Garry, mais, lui, son expression était toute autre. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et il avait l'air... effrayé ? Oui, c'était le mot. Mais, pour quelle raison se trouvait-il dans cet état ? Enfin, qu'importe...

-Il n'y a rien, ici, sortons, lâcha Garry d'un ton froid qui glaça mon sang dans mes veines.

Mary lâcha la peluche, puis nous sortîmes de la pièce.

Arrivés au niveau d'une peinture, le sol trembla légèrement, puis des racines sortirent du sol. Mary m'attrapa par le bras et elle me tira de son côté, alors que Garry tendait la main vers nous. Il était de l'autre côté... Bien décidé à ne pas laisser Garry seul ici, je tentai d'arracher les racines, mais je constatai... qu'elles étaient en pierre. Et, même si elles étaient fines, je ne pouvais les briser.

-Garry, appelai-je faiblement...

-Viens, Ian, allons chercher quelque chose qui puisse briser ces racines ! s'exclama joyeusement Mary en m'agrippant par le bras.

Je fus contraint de la suivre, mais, pourtant, je ne lâchai pas Garry du regard.

Nous rentrâmes dans une pièce où une sculpture de femme en robe sans tête se situait, ainsi que plusieurs cartons. Mary alla farfouiller dedans. Je la suivis, et elle brandit fièrement un couteau à palette.

-Penses-tu qu'on pourrait casser les racines de pierre, avec ça ? demanda Mary en fixant l'objet.

-Je... je ne pense pas... On ne peut pas les briser à main nue, alors...

-Tu as raison ! me coupa-t-elle. Mais, dans le doute, je vais le garder. Juste comme ça...

Au moment où nous voulûmes sortir, le mannequin de la femme sans tête se trouvait devant la porte. Et, pas moyen de dégager le passage ! Si Garry avait été là, ça n'aurait pas été un problème, mais, Garry était derrière ces racines de pierre, en train d'attendre sur nous... tout seul...

 **oOoOo**

Du côté de Garry, ce dernier, lassé d'attendre, se tourna dans la direction de la salle que Ian, Mary et lui venaient de quitter.

-Ils en mettent, du temps... Je suppose que je vais devoir retourner... dans cet endroit, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Même si ça ne m'enchante pas des masses...

Il se mit à avancer, puis, une fois devant la porte, prit une grande inspiration, avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Dedans, au lieu d'adorables petits lapins, c'étaient des poupées effrayantes qui faisaient face au jeune homme. Elles souriaient de toutes leurs dents, et leur regard vermeil dévisageaient le nouveau venu.

-Je ne vois pas de quelle façon ça peut être « trop mignon », lâcha Garry en attrapant négligemment une poupée avant de la jeter plus loin.

Il traversa la salle, puis arriva dans un long couloir. Au sol, l'une des effrayantes poupées de la salle précédente était assise, adossée au mur. Quelques mots étaient inscrits à côté d'elle.

« Bonjour, Garry ! Dis, dis, soyons amis, veux-tu ? »

-Quelle poupée effrayante, grogna le jeune homme avant de continuer son chemin.

Au détournement du couloir, il retrouva l'étrange poupée.

« Hey, pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Prends-moi avec toi ! »

Une nouvelle fois, il passa à côté d'elle en l'ignorant. Mais, quelques mètres plus loin, la poupée était toujours là, son horrible sourire toujours collé sur sa face.

« Est-ce que tu me détestes ? »

Garry poussa un soupir qui ne dissimulait nullement son agacement. Il ne fut même pas surpris de revoir la poupée un peu plus loin.

« Allons, viens jouer avec moi ! Je connais pleins de choses amusantes ! »

Garry commençait à perdre patiente. Il lança un regard agacé à la poupée, puis continua son chemin... mais s'arrêta en la distinguant à nouveau dans la pénombre.

« J'ai pleins d'amis ! Je te les présenterais ! »

A bout de patiente, Garry continua à marcher sans s'arrêter. Il arriva devant une porte dont l'accès était restreint par la petite poupée.

« PRENDS-MOI AVEC TOI ! »

-Tu commences à m'énerver, fit le jeune homme en poussant la poupée sur le côté.

Il ouvrit la porte, et entra dans un tout nouvel endroit. D'innombrables peintures et portes se trouvaient en ce lieu. Il prit une porte au-dessus de laquelle un petit arbre était dessiné. Il y avait sept piédestaux, et un grand tableau, au fond. Il le lu, et comprit qu'il devait rassembler sept boules de peinture... Il n'avait donc pas le choix. Il sortit de la pièce, et il retrouva une nouvelle fois l'effrayante poupée.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose... »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis déchira la petite poupée pour trouver une sphère rouge. Sans doute une boule de peinture. Il prit une nouvelle porte, et découvrit un livre posé sur une table. Pris d'un élan de curiosité, il le feuilleta. Il parlait des diverses peintures de Guertena.

Tout à coup, Garry s'arrêta à une page bien précise. Elle mentionnait la dernière œuvre du peintre, une toile appelée « Mary ». Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement lorsqu'il comprit que celle qui était en ce moment même aux côtés de Ian n'était pas humaine, et que ses intentions étaient sûrement les mêmes que les autres peintures de cet endroit.

-Non... Ça veut dire que Ian est en danger ! Bon sang ! Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider...

Garry quitta la pièce, et il se mit en quête d'un moyen de rejoindre Ian.

 **oOoOo**

Mary s'était brusquement arrêtée, dos à moi. Nous avions résolus quelques énigmes prises de tête, et, nous avions trouvé un nouveau couloir, quand Mary s'était stoppée. Je me décidai à l'appeler. Peut-être avait-elle vu quelque chose d'effrayant ?

-Hé, Mary... ?

Elle ne réagit pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Elle se retourna lentement pour me faire face, et son visage débordant de joie s'était mué en un masque inexpressif.

-Mary ? répéta-t-elle. Oui... Je suis Mary. Je suis Mary ! Je SUIS Mary ! JE SUIS MARY !

Au fil de ses mots, son expression s'était transformée en un visage complètement fou qui me faisait ressentir une peur que je n'avais jamais connu. Que lui arrivait-il... ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?!

Tout à coup, elle se mit à courir en riant innocemment, comme l'enfant qu'elle était, à l'autre bout du couloir. Bon sang, mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?!

-Sur mon chemin... Tu es... sur... mon chemin !

Elle était toujours debout, et elle se tenait face à une tête de mannequin posée à même le sol. Puis, sans prévenir, elle dégaina le couteau à palette qu'elle avait récupéré tout à l'heure pour le planter de manière répétitive dans le crâne du mannequin. Étrangement, un liquide rouge s'en échappa, ne me rassurant nullement. Mary n'avait de cesse de répéter ces mots en boucles :

-Sur mon chemin ! Dégages ! Tu es sur mon chemin !

-Mary ! Calme-toi ! m'écriai-je, horrifié.

Soudain, elle se retourna pour me faire face. Son si joli visage angélique était maculé du sang de sa victime. Pris de panique, je me mis à fuir, mais je me retrouvai face à un mur.

-Hé... Restons ensemble pour toujours... tu veux ? Hein ? Hein ?! HEIN ?!

Son couteau à palette était sous ma gorge, et je ne pouvais pas faire le moindre mouvement. Alors, ma vie s'achevait ici... ? Comme ça ? Dans cette sombre galerie, assassiné par une fillette dérangée ? En abandonnant Garry qui attendait sûrement derrière les racines de pierre ?

-Dis... On pourrait jouer ensemble tous les jours... Et puis... Tu pourrais être mon grand-frère ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? C'est pas une bonne idée ?! s'écria-t-elle en rapprochant de plus en plus le couteau à palette de ma gorge, effleurant cette dernière.

-Ça suffit !

Mary se retourna violemment, me libérant au passage. J'aperçus Garry à l'autre bout du couloir, il arborait un air sûr de lui, et il dévisageait Mary avec assurance.

-Ian ! Elle n'est pas humaine ! C'est la dernière création que Guertena a faite avant de disparaître ! Elle... Elle est complètement folle !

-La ferme ! Que peux-tu bien en savoir ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Tu aurais dû mourir !

Pour toute réponse, Garry lui asséna une gifle. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, perdant sa rose au passage. Je me précipitai vers mon « sauveur » et le prit dans mes bras. Il enserra ma taille et enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux, et moi, j'enfouis le mien dans son col.

-Je... j'ai eu peur, confiai-je à voix basse.

-Moi aussi... Je... j'ai vraiment cru... qu'elle allait te tuer...

Rapidement, nous nous sommes mis à marcher, et, après que Garry ait déplacé le mannequin qui nous avait barré la route, à Mary et à moi, nous découvrîmes un tout autre chemin que celui que nous avions emprunté la première fois. C'était étrange, le sol sur lequel nous marchions était... enfin, on avait l'impression qu'il avait été fait par des crayons gras ! Je suppose que si nous marchions en dehors de ce chemin, il y avait de fortes chances que l'on tombe dans le vide. À cette simple pensée, je me collai contre Garry qui posa sa main sur le haut de mon crâne. Plus loin, nous vîmes une inscription qui nous signalait que nous nous situions dans le carnet à dessins... Ce qui expliquait le fait que tout notre environnement était représenté sous forme de dessins enfantins.

-Hé, Ian, appela Garry.

-Oui ? Qu'y a t-il ? répondis-je en tournant mon regard vermeil dans sa direction.

-Je viens d'avoir une idée ! Quand nous serons rentrés dans le monde réel, on devrait aller manger des macarons !

-Des... des macarons ? T'es sérieux ?! Tu crois sincèrement que c'est le moment de penser à ces conneries ?! m'écriai-je.

-Hé ! Mais ce ne sont pas des conneries ! s'exclama Garry. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'oublier, une fois que nous serons rentrés à la maison. Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Pourquoi pas, soupirai-je.

Après avoir exploré cet étrange endroit digne d'un carnet à dessin d'un enfant, ce qui était le cas, à vrai-dire, nous comprîmes que notre mission était de trouver un symbole dans chaque zone pour ouvrir la porte de la maison dans laquelle se trouvait le coffre à jouet que nous devions trouver...

Lorsque cela fut fait, nous entrâmes dans la petite maison rose et explorâmes rapidement l'endroit. Entre temps, nous avions dû échapper à Mary qui nous cherchait en nous appelant comme une psychopathe.

Nous nous penchâmes sur le coffre à jouet, et, tout à coup, je sentis une pression dans mon dos, comme si on me poussait.

-Je vous ai trouvé, lâcha une voix familière avant que je ne tombe dans le néant.


	4. Fin 1

**Titre : Ian**

 **Disclaimer : « Ib » appartient à Kouri et tous les personnages, étou étou... Enfin, non. Pas tous les personnages... ewe **

**Résumé : Ian pensait que rien de sa petite vie de lycéen ne serait chamboulée en visitant cette galerie d'arts. Il ignorait qu'il se trompait...**

 **Note de l'auteure : Yo tout l'monde ! Et voici... La première fin ! Comme dans le jeu il y a ce concept de plusieurs fins, j'ai décidé d'en écrire plusieurs également ! Pour l'instant il y en a trois, mais vu que mon cerveau et mon inspiration forment un bon duo, d'autres fins pourraient voir le jour ! Au passage, le thème de Garry m'a beaaaaauuuucoup aidé pour cette fin-là... (faut dire que cette musique m'inspire beaucoup de choses) **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Neyokan : Tu sais ce qui fait une bonne journée ? Se lever, regarder ses mails, et voir la magnifique review que tu m'as laissée... Owi marrions-nous QwQ /PAN/ Plus sérieusement, j'étais aussi déçue qu'il n'y ait aucune fiction yaoi sur ce fandom (en même temps, y a pas grand-chose pour faire dans le jeu) et comme on dit, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même ! OMFG merci de tous ces beaux compliments QAQ (Ian te remercie aussi et te fait un poutou eue) Et cette review est tout sauf inutile, c'est même ce qui m'a boosté à finir ce chapitre dans la journée T3T**

 **iris rouge : Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Eh bien, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et que la Sainte Loutre veille sur vous !**

* * *

 **Ensemble pour toujours**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais à terre... Encore... J'allais vraiment finir par m'y habituer ! Par réflexe, je vérifiai si ma rose était toujours attachée à mes vêtements...

Elle n'y était plus ! Je me redressai d'un seul coup pour voir si elle n'était pas aux alentours.

Malheureusement, hormis un Garry inconscient et quelques pétales rouges éparpillés çà et là, il n'y avait rien...

Attendez ? Quelques pétales rouges ?!

Je marchai à quatre pattes jusqu'à mon ami pour le secouer comme un prunier. Il entrouvrit enfin les yeux en me regardant, à moitié endormi. Son regard dériva sur ma chemise, et il se redressa d'un seul coup en me prenant par les épaules.

-Où est ta rose ?! s'enquit-il.

-C'est bien ce que j'aimerais savoir, soupirai-je. Je l'avais encore, avant que l'on arrive dans cet... endroit... Enfin, il y a des pétales, par terre...

D'un bond, il se redressa avant de tourner en rond comme une bête en cage en monologuant longuement seul.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à notre environnement. Il y avait des tas de livres et beaucoup de jouets. La pièce était d'un gris très foncé et quelques taches de couleur se trouvaient ça et là. Le tout donnant toujours l'air d'être dessiné par un enfant...

Tout à coup, j'entendis un rire enfantin derrière moi. Je fis volte-face et vis Mary, ma rose entre ses mains. Mon regard s'assombrit tandis qu'elle tenait un pétale qu'elle menaçait de retirer.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Rend-la lui, fit Garry d'un ton froid et incontestable.

-Hum... Pas envie. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'adooore le rouge !

Elle tourna sur elle-même avant d'adresser un regard effrayant à Garry.

-Mais, j'aime également le bleu... J'adore le bleu... C'est ma couleur préférée... Alors... Si tu me donnais ta rose... Je rendrais celle de Ian !

-Ne fais pas ça ! m'écriai-je.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, rétorqua Mary en tirant sur le pétale.

Une vive douleur me traversa tandis que je m'effondrai à genoux. Garry s'enquit de mon état, puis son attention se reporta sur Mary. Ils se dévisagèrent plusieurs minutes avant que mon ami ne cède finalement.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il en se relevant.

Il retira sa propre rose et la tendit à Mary. Elle sautilla de joie en relâchant ma propre rose qui tomba à même le sol, puis l'enfant partit en riant dans une direction inconnue.

-Tu es complètement fou, soufflai-je en récupérant ma rose.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout ir- AH !

-Garry !

-Tout va bien, dit-il avec un léger sourire en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Il fallait absolument que je récupère la rose de Garry ! Sinon... Je préférais ne pas savoir ce qui se passerait...

Il tressaillit à nouveau et manqua de s'écrouler sur le sol. Je le retins et le forçai à s'asseoir contre le mur.

-Reste ici, je reviens tout de suite !

Il m'adressa un léger sourire fatigué que j'encrai dans ma tête pour pouvoir endurer les prochaines minutes. Je parcouru les couloirs, sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. J'y allais un peu au petit bonheur la chance, à vrai-dire...

Tout à coup, je vis des pétales bleus à même le sol, et j'entendis des « Il m'aime... Il ne m'aime pas... » chantonné par delà les escaliers face à moi. Une colère sans nom s'empara de moi tandis que des larmes de rage me brouillaient la vue. Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre pour découvrir Mary arracher le dernier pétale de la rose de mon ami en criant un « IL M'AIME ! » ponctué d'un rire effroyable.

-Espèce... DE TARÉE ! hurlai-je à au point de m'en briser la voix.

Elle dirigea son regard innocent vers moi, l'air de ne pas comprendre, puis elle abandonna la tige de la rose en venant se pendre à mon cou.

-Partons de cet endroit, grand-frère, allons découvrir le monde extérieur !

-...

Témoin de mon manque de réponse évident, Mary décrocha ses bras de mon cou et partit en sautillant comme une folle, me lâchant un « Je pars devant ! » qui acheva de me convaincre que cette gamine n'avait pas conscience du sentiment de haine profond qu'elle venait de faire naître en moi.

Je ramassai les pétales de rose que je trouvais, et je pris la tige. Je cherchai un vase dans lequel tremper tout cela. J'attendis plusieurs minutes, mais la rose bleue ne revint pas, seuls restaient les pétales et la tige. Des larmes d'impuissance roulèrent le long de mes joues, et je me résolu à aller retrouver Garry afin d'en finir pour de bon avec ce cauchemar.

Il était assit contre le mur, la tête tombant sur son épaule droite. C'est comme s'il dormait... Oui... Mais... son sommeil était éternel... Cette constatation me fit verser davantage de larmes, et je m'assis entre ses jambes pour venir l'enlacer avec douceur, comme si je craignais de le briser.

-Tu avais dit... qu'on irait manger des macarons... ensemble, soufflai-je comme s'il pouvait m'entendre. J'aurais tellement voulu... te revoir en dehors de ce monde infernal... J'aurais tant voulu te dire que je t'aime...

Je restai ainsi durant de longues minutes, peut-être même des heures, qu'importe, la notion de temps n'allait plus beaucoup m'être utile, à présent... Je me redressai, les yeux rougis par mes larmes qui ne cessaient de couler, je me redressai légèrement, et vint déposer un tendre baiser sur son front déjà si froid... Je m'assis à côté de celui qui avait partagé la même galère que moi durant quelques temps, puis détachai ma rose de mon tee-shirt en la fixant, à la fois fatigué et décidé.

-Je te rejoindrai bientôt, Garry, soufflai-je en posant ma tête contre lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Je saisis un premier pétale, plus décidé que jamais malgré l'air fatigué que j'arborais en cet instant...

-Oui... bientôt... nous serons ensemble pour toujours...

 **oOoOo**

Tim s'arrêta devant une peinture, comme s'il avait été soudainement éclairé par celle-ci.

La peinture représentait deux adolescents. L'un, aux cheveux pourpres aux quelques mèches plus sombres au-dessus du crâne était adossé contre le mur derrière lui. Il portait une veste noire déchirée et trouée, laissant voir son débardeur au travers. Ses jambes étaient étendus devant lui, et ses mains retombaient à même le sol. L'une d'elle était posée sur la cuisse du garçon à côté de lui qui appuyait sa tête sur son épaule. Ce garçon possédait des cheveux châtains mi-long retombant sur ses frêles épaules tandis que sa frange dissimulait en partie ses yeux fermés. Les deux adolescents avaient la peau pâle, plus pâle que la neige, et le plus petit des deux avait dans sa main une tige de rose dont les pétales semblaient avoir été retirés.

Tout autour d'eux, des pétales rouges et bleus étaient éparpillés, et, en-dessous du tableau, on pouvait lire « Ensemble pour toujours », pas de date... Sans doute était-ce le titre de cette étrange peinture.

Il s'en approcha doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas réveiller les deux personnages de ce tableau, afin de l'observer de plus près. Il sentit quelques chose couler le long de sa joue. Il y porta sa main avant d'écarquiller les yeux en découvrant qu'il versait des larmes. Il essuya ses yeux, curieux de savoir pour quelle obscure raison il s'était mis à pleurer,

-Hey, Tim ! Tu viens ? s'impatienta l'un de ses camarades.

-J'arrive...

Il adressa un dernier regard à la peinture avant de s'en aller rejoindre ses amis.

Une petite fille passait par là. Elle possédait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus innocents. Elle ignora superbement la peinture tandis que sa mine s'assombrissait et qu'un sourire effrayant venait traverser son visage.

 **FIN 1 : ENSEMBLE POUR TOUJOURS**


	5. Fin 2

**Titre : Ian**

 **Disclaimer : « Ib » appartient à Kouri et tous les personnages, étou étou... Enfin, non. Pas tous les personnages... ewe **

**Résumé : Ian pensait que rien de sa petite vie de lycéen ne serait chamboulée en visitant cette galerie d'arts. Il ignorait qu'il se trompait...**

 **Note de l'auteure : Et voici la seconde fin ! Je n'ai étrangement rien à dire dessus, à part que ma gorge était serrée quand je l'écrivais et que je serrais les dents pour pas chialer et que, à la base, j'étais censée réécrire tout depuis qu'ils étaient dans le coffre à jouet, mais ça allait finir par être redondant, pour vous u_u Ah oui et désolée du retard de la publication, toussa toussa... **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **l'Iris rouge : Merci beaucoup QAQ Je pense que grâce à toi je peux aller mourir en paix T-T**

 **Neyokan : Eh bien squatte la autant que tu veux tu peux même t'installer ici, si tu veux ewe (Owi pleins de bébés Ian, on les incitera à faire du yaoi avec Garry /PAN/) Eh bah merci beaucoup éwè (ça m'a aussi fait penser à Roméo et Juliette, t'inquiète pas, j'ai même songé au fait qu'en réalité il reste un pétale à Garry et qu'il voyait Ian mort du coup il se suicidait aussi... u_u'') Eh eh, eh bah justement c'est le but de trouver que c'est triste et mignon eue (pour une fois qu'un sentiment que je veux transmettre est retransmis... u_u'') Mais, tu dis beaucoup de choses très cools tu sais QAQ Et re merci beaucoup T3T (J'ai compté i « enfin » et 2 « bref » dans ta review eue)**

* * *

 **Oublié à jamais**

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent, j'avais l'impression de m'être endormi debout dans la galerie. J'étais devant un étrange tableau, le « Monde fabriqué » et, à mes côtés, il y avait toujours Tim. Enfin, j'imagine que c'était lui, puisqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule pour me ramener à la réalité.

-Hé, Ian, ça fait cinq minutes que tu es devant ce tableau ! On devrait passer à un autre, tu crois pas ?

-Ah, euh... oui, si tu veux...

Nous continuâmes notre exploration de la galerie. Je n'étais plus aussi enjoué qu'avant, et je ne participais plus à notre « critique », il n'y avait que Tim qui ressortait ses impressions sur ces « horribles choses dégueulasses ». J'ignorais pourquoi je me sentais aussi... fatigué. Comme si on m'avait essoré comme un vulgaire torchon. Je marchais comme un zombie et cela semblait beaucoup amuser Tim.

Tout à coup, quand nous passâmes devant une nouvelle série de tableaux tous aussi laids les uns que les autres, j'aperçus l'homme sur lequel je m'étais arrêté tout à l'heure. Quand il se retourna et que ses yeux croisèrent les miens, une série d'évènements défilèrent dans ma tête, et brusquement, tout me revint en mémoire. Garry, les énigmes à la con, Mary qui avait essayé de me trucider, le fait que l'on doive trouver le coffre à jouets... D'ailleurs, après que Mary nous ait poussé dedans, Garry et moi, ça avait été le trou noir... Pourquoi m'étais-je directement éveillé ici ?

Qu'importe, je marchai d'un pas décidé dans la direction de Garry, tandis que Tim faisait un commentaire quant au fait que j'étais vraiment étrange depuis que nous étions passés devant le « monde fabriqué ».

La tête d'algue me regarda, l'air de ne rien comprendre. Je l'empoignai par les épaules et plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

-Je suis si heureux, Garry, de te voir ici !

-Je... tu... tu connais mon nom ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais... Qui es-tu... ?

-Tu... tu ne te souviens pas ? C'est moi, Ian ! Nous... on était enfermés dans la galerie, avec Mary, et on devait trouver le coffre à jouet, rappelle-toi !

-Excuse-moi, mais... ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, et puis... je ne te connais pas !

-Quoi... ? Mais... mais enfin, rappelle-toi, bordel !

Les gens présents durent me prendre pour un fou car tout le monde s'était arrêté d'observer les peintures pour me regarder et commencer à chuchoter entre eux. Mêmes des élèves du lycée me dévisageaient.

Tout à coup, Tim m'agrippa par les épaules pour me tirer vers l'arrière. Il offrit un grand sourire à Garry puis dit :

-Excusez-le, mon ami vous a confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, ahah ! Il joue à un jeu en ligne avec deux autres personnes et a dû vous prendre pour l'une de ces personnes !

Puis il m'embarqua avec lui et nous emmena dans un coin où personne ne nous verrait.

-Ian, je savais que tu étais assez impulsif quand quelqu'un te plaisait mais je ne me doutais pas que c'était à ce point !

-Mais... je... Je ne suis pas allé lui parler pour ça, bon sang ! Ou... ou alors... tout ce qui s'est passé... est faux... ?

-Comment ça, « tout ce qui s'est passé » ?

-Eh bien...

Dans un élan de bonté, ou de stupidité, je lui racontai tout ce qui s'était produit après que nous soyons passés devant le « Monde fabriqué ». À mesure que je lui contais mon histoire, je pouvais voir son visage se déformer en un masque d'incompréhension totale. Finalement, après avoir écouté mes mésaventures, il me prit par les épaules en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Ian... Même si tout cela était vrai, comment voudrais-tu qu'il te croie... ? finit-il par dire, bluffé par tout ce que je venais de lui expliquer.

-Mais c'est la vérité, pourtant ! J'suis pas complètement fou ! Ce que je dis est vrai ! Même si c'est difficile à croire...

-D'accord, d'accord, je te crois... Mais promets-moi de ne plus nous foutre la honte comme tu viens de le faire ! Je savais même pas quoi raconter à ce mec pour que tu aies l'air un minimum crédible...

-Oui, mais... commençai-je avant qu'il ne m'interrompe en posant son doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Pas de « mais », on va aller voir la prof et lui dire que tu te sens pas très bien et tu vas rentrer chez toi... Je crois que tu as besoin de te reposer après « tout ce qui s'est passé ».

-Tu ne me crois même pas...

-Bien sûr que si ! Mais c'est mieux que tu n'en parles à personne d'autre. Avec ta chance de cocu habituelle tu te ferais enfermer dans un asile ! dit-il pour plaisanter, et sans doute pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Manque de chance pour lui, quand je rentrai chez ma mère et qu'elle vit mon air abattu, elle me demanda ce qui s'était passé. Je lui racontai exactement la même chose que ce que j'avais dit à Tim, et elle me força à m'assoir dans le canapé pour prendre ma température et pour que je me repose.

-Mon chéri, ce n'est pas possible, ce genre de choses ! Pas possible du tout ! Écoute, tu as dû t'endormir là-bas, et tu as dû faire un mauvais rêve, sans doute !

-Mais maman ! m'exclamai-je en me redressant violemment. Je te dis la vérité ! Je ne suis pas fou !

-Mon chou, demain, je vais aller prendre rendez-vous avec un psychologue, si tu veux...

-J'en ai pas besoin, je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit ! Pourquoi personne ne me croie !

-Ian... Tu me fais peur, là... Ne... ne t'énerve pas, mon ange...

-Je m'énerverais pas si tu me croyais !

C'était la première fois que je criais autant après ma mère, son visage avait pâli, et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Mon cœur se serra à cette vision.

-Non, maman, je... je voulais pas que tu pleurs, je...

-Je ne pleurs pas, mon chou, maintenant, repose-toi, tu raconteras toute ton histoire au docteur, demain, d'accord ? Je crois que cette visite était une mauvaise chose, en fin de compte...

Je finis par me rallonger pendant que ma mère allait à la cuisine faire je ne sais quoi.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, je vis un psychologue à qui je racontai mon histoire, mais, lui non plus, il ne me cru pas. On expliqua à ma mère que j'étais devenu fou et qu'on ne pouvait plus rien pour moi. Quand je vis son visage baigné par les larmes, j'eus envie de tuer ces personnes qui osaient dire n'importe quoi sur moi alors qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas quelques jours auparavant.

Finalement, j'ai fini dans un asile, comme Tim l'avait dit pour plaisanter... D'ailleurs, parfois, je recevais du courrier de lui... Il me disait qu'il me croyait, mais j'ai fini par ne plus y croire.

Parfois, la nuit, il m'arrive de refaire cet étrange rêve, celui où j'étais avec cet homme, Garry, et cette fillette, Mary, dans cette galerie affreuse...

 **FIN 2 : OUBLIÉ A JAMAIS**


	6. Fin 3

**Titre : Ian**

 **Disclaimer : « Ib » appartient à Kouri et tous les personnages, étou étou... Enfin, non. Pas tous les personnages... ewe **

**Résumé : Ian pensait que rien de sa petite vie de lycéen ne serait chamboulée en visitant cette galerie d'arts. Il ignorait qu'il se trompait...**

 **Note de l'auteure : Et voici la dernière fin que j'avais prévu ! Je ne pense pas que j'en écrirai d'autres, au final... Déjà parce que j'ai la flemme de réfléchir à comment faire le début de la fin sans que ça soit redondant pour vous, et ensuite, parce que je comptais finir en beauté avec ma fin favorite e_e Je ne dis rien de plus, de toute façon, vous avez déjà tous compris de quoi je voulais parler, uhuh ~ Je vous préviens juste que, niveau bonus, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut en tête, et que donc, il y aura sûrement d'autres fanfic de moi dans ce fandom fufufu ~ Donc je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et à répondre aux reviews ~ **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **l'Iris Rouge : Eh bien ! Toutes ces si gentilles reviews m'ont touchées... A vrai-dire, au moment où je les ai vues, je rentrais d'une journée assez moisie, et tes commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir, voir même, m'ont redonné le sourire et l'envie de finir cet ultime chapitre. (et je me demandais si tu avais une adresse email ou quelque chose de ce genre-là pour qu'on puisse communiquer, je supprimerais cette partie de la review quand tu me répondras ~ )  
**

* * *

 **La promesse**

Mary, Garry, et moi. Garry et moi étions d'un côté, en face à face avec Mary. L'ultime face à face, dirons-nous. Son visage si joli visage s'était mué en un masque de colère, son poing gauche était serré sur le couteau à palette qu'elle avait ramassé au début, et, elle semblait décidé à en finir avec nous pour de bon.

Comment en étions nous arrivés à cette situation... ? Eh bien...

En résumé, Mary nous avait poussé dans le coffre à jouets, Garry et moi. Nous avions marché un moment avant de nous retrouver bloqués avec des lièges qu'il avait eu l'idée de brûler avec son briquet. Ainsi, nous avions pu passer, et nous étions arrivés dans une salle où figurait le portrait de Mary. Cette dernière nous avait bien vite rejoint, et, elle se trouvait dans son état actuel... Mais, avant cela, Garry m'avait confié son briquet, en me disant que ce serait mon héritage au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose.

En voyant le portrait de Mary, je compris presque immédiatement qu'il nous faudrait le brûler si nous voulions avoir la paix. Cela m'arrachait les tripes rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser, mais il le fallait...

C'est ainsi que je couru comme si ma vie en dépendait -ce qui était un peu le cas, même si Garry me couvrait- jusqu'à la peinture pour la brûler. Lorsque la flamme jaillit du petit objet, Mary s'arrêta instantanément, et ses pupilles rétrécirent tandis qu'elle écarquillait les yeux.

-NON ! hurla-t-elle. Ne fais pas ça !

-Trop tard, soufflai-je, le cœur lourd.

La peinture prit feu, et, quelques minutes après, Mary commença à brûler à son tour. Je n'entendis que ses tout derniers mots.

-Je ne suis pas une mauvaise fille... Alors pourquoi, Père...

Ces mots m'achevèrent de penser que Mary n'avait été qu'une pauvre peinture recherchant tout simplement l'amour d'une famille. Cependant, je l'avais compris beaucoup trop tard, et elle ne s'y était pas prise de la meilleure manière qui soit, à mon humble avis...

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda doucement Garry en s'approchant de moi.

-Je... oui. Je crois, oui.

Après un moment de silence, je me relevais brusquement, en voyant la main ensanglantée de la tête d'algue.

-Oh mon dieu ! Garry, tu saignes !

-Ah ? Ahah, oui, effectivement, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, rit-il, se récoltant au passage une belle claque de ma part.

-Toi alors, soupirai-je en sortant le mouchoir que j'avais hérité de mon père, l'enroulant autour de sa main.

-Mais, Ian, ce mouchoir doit avoir une inestimable valeur, il est magnifique, pourquoi l'utiliser pour-

-Pour soigner un ami précieux ? Idiot, ce n'est qu'une babiole reçue de mon père...

Cela eut pour effet de le convaincre de se laisser faire.

Une fois que j'eus enroulé le mouchoir autour de sa plaie, nous nous remîmes en marche. Étrangement, je sentais que nous étions proches de la sortie. Et, en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, nous descendîmes des escaliers qui nous menèrent à une sorte de galerie aux murs complètement noirs...

Finalement, au bout d'un moment, nous retrouvâmes le tableau du « Monde fabriqué », cependant, ce qui était représenté était la galerie que nous avions quitté...

-J'ai compris ! s'exclama Garry. Il faut sauter à l'intérieur !

Il prit de l'élan avant de bondir dans le tableau.

Je m'apprêtais à faire de même, lorsque j'entendis une voix qui m'étais familière...

-Ian ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! Je m'demandais où t'avais pu passer...

Je fis volte-face pour me retrouver devant Tim. Mais que faisait-il ici ?! Sous le coup de la surprise, aucun son ne parvint à franchir ma gorge. Je tournai lentement la tête vers Garry qui me regardait, les sourcils haussés.

-Tu viens, Ian ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

-Mais... je... bafouillais-je confus en passant de Garry à mon meilleur ami.

-Allez, Ian, on doit rentrer dans le monde réel ! s'exclama la quête d'algue.

-Viens, il faut continuer de visiter la galerie, on n'a pas encore fini ! enchaîna Tim.

-Allez ! s'impatientèrent-ils tandis que je passais toujours de l'un à l'autre, mon cerveau bouillonnant tant j'étais perdu.

Et puis, tout à coup, comme poussé d'un élan de je ne sais quoi, je hurlai le nom de Garry en attrapant la main qu'il me tendait pour le rejoindre dans le monde réel. Tim n'était pas le vrai Tim. Mon meilleur ami n'était jamais entré dans cet endroit bizarre !

À partir du moment où j'avais sauté dans la peinture, tout devint sombre autour de moi. Je ne sentais plus rien, ne voyais plus rien, n'entendait plus rien... Seul le contact de la main de Garry dans la mienne était encore présent. Mais il disparut petit à petit, et je sombrai dans l'inconscience, une nouvelle fois...

 **oOoOo**

-... an.. Hé, Iaaaan ! Bon sang, tu m'écoutes ?!

Je me tournai brutalement vers Tim qui me secouait comme un prunier depuis environ quelques minutes, à en croire le ton de sa voix et sa mine agacée.

-Qu-quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je en me frottant le crâne.

C'était comme si la troisième guerre mondiale se déroulait dans mon crâne tant il me faisait souffrir.

-Pff... Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que ton âme avait été aspirée par cet endroit ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

-Uh... Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé... soupirai-je, ayant la forte impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, quelque chose de très important...

-Bah, t'es juste resté planté devant cette horreur pendant cinq minutes comme un gland, ahah !

Je tournai mon regard vers ce qu'il avait défini comme « horreur » et, tout à coup, une vague de souvenirs déferlèrent dans mon crâne. Je maintint ma tête entre mes mains en poussant un couinement plaintif. Garry, la galerie, Mary, tout. Tout me revenait en mémoire. D'ailleurs, est-ce que Garry était ici... ?

-On a réussi, alors, susurrai-je...

-Hein ?

-Ah... Rien...

-T'es carrément chelou, soupira mon meilleur ami en m'empoignant le poignet pour me tirer vers la suite de la galerie.

Une trentaine de minutes durent passer avant que l'on arrive devant une sculpture représentant une énorme rose rouge. Devant celle-ci se trouvait un homme aux cheveux violets que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre mille...

Je m'approchai doucement, intriguant au passage Tim, et j'admirai tranquillement la sculpture, réfléchissant à comment pourrais-je aborder la tête d'algue sans qu'il ne me prenne pour un fou furieux sorti de son asile.

-Elle est vraiment belle, soufflai-je, dans l'espoir de lui décrocher une réaction.

-Oui... Elle me fait penser... à quelqu'un...

Puis, il tourna son regard blasé dans ma direction. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, puis il se retourna vers la sculpture. Je sentis la main de Tim attraper mon bras, quand tout à coup, Garry porta son attention sur sa main qui avait été blessée lors de notre combat contre Mary. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de se saisir la tête, comme moi quelques temps auparavant.

-Ian... ? finit-il par dire.

-Hé hé... On dirait que la tête d'algues se souvient de moi !

Tim relâcha sa pression sur mon bras et je le vis s'enfuir je ne sais où. Il semblait avoir compris que ce qui allait suivre était important.

-On a finalement réussi, fis-je en souriant. On pourra aller manger tes foutus macarons, comme ça.

-Hey, ce ne sont pas mes « foutus macarons » ! s'égosilla-t-il, faussement vexé.

Un lourd silence s'installa, silence durant lequel il regarda sa montre avant de s'exclamer :

-Oh ! Mais je dois vraiment partir, là ! Je vais finir par être en retard !

-Où ça ? fis-je, haussant un sourcil.

-Héhé, quelque part...

-Tu as un téléphone ? demandai-je de but en blanc.

C'est ainsi qu'on échangea nos numéros de portable afin de nous revoir...

Après cela, Garry commença à partir, cependant, je l'attrapai par la main, et, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour venir, délicatement, déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Il prit la couleur d'une pivoine en un instant, me faisant fortement rire.

-Tu auras bien plus que ça la prochaine fois, je te le promets, fis-je avant de me retourner pour partir, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, et les joues se colorant en rose.

Je ne su pas si Garry était partit tout de suite ou pas, en tout cas, j'étais parti chercher Tim en quatrième vitesse pour qu'il me fasse un interrogatoire détaillé sur cet « étranger aux cheveux qui ressemblent à des algues ».

Au final, nous étions sortis de la galerie maudite, et j'avais obtenu ce que je voulais...

 **FIN 3 : LA PROMESSE**


End file.
